Ryleigh Langley
Ryleigh Langley is a journalist for The New York Times and e-journalist for the Voice of Truth who moonlights as a hacker for Crescent Genesis. Biography Early life TBA Investigation of Cicada During the events of the 2019 Cicada Conspiracy, Ryleigh was a journalist working with The New York Times and a blogger for The Voice of Truth while also moonlighting as a hacker for Crescent Genesis. She was helping her colleague at The New York Times investigate the death of a journalist who'd been working on a news story on the terrorist group Cicada in Indianapolis, Indiana when she was kidnapped by masked men. Rescued by tourists Coincidentally, Ronald Munson and his friend Kyle Bates were in the city as well and happened to witness the armed goons kidnapping her and immediately jumped into action; Kyle opened fire on the kidnappers' getaway car with a paintball gun while Ronald rushed the vehicle, incapacitating one of the masked men and stabbing him to death with a machete before strangling the driver to death with the strap of his own seatbelt. After killing the driver, Ronald and Kyle were able to rescue Ryleigh from the vehicle and take her to a hospital. Extra help While recovering in the hospital, Ryleigh told Kyle and Ronald about the news story she was investigating and requested their help in the investigation. Kyle and Ronald were more than happy to oblige. In the meantime, they also investigated an amnesiac woman by the name of "Jane Roe" and eventually they were able to connect the attempted kidnapping, the attack on Roe, the murder of a US military general and the theft of said general's laptop to an international terrorist group named Cicada and its conspiracy to create an army of "knock-off military robots" to combat the US and her allies. Conversion TBA Stopping Operation Red Sky TBA Physical details Personality TBA Physical appearance Ryleigh is a fair-skinned woman with an average body build and a short stature. She has naturally blonde hair but has dyed her hair on several occasions. Notably, sometime before working with Crescent Genesis, she transitioned into a "Goth phase", dying her hair black, and wearing eyeliner. Sometime after the resolution of the Cicada Conspiracy, she got nose and ear piercings as well. Habits and beliefs TBA Skills and abilities Skills *'Hacking': Ryleigh is intelligent enough to hack just about anything; she had a role in a plot to take down Porn Hub alongside Kyle Bates and the rest of Crescent Genesis in 2017. *'Multilingualism': Ryleigh can speak Chinese, Vietnamese, French, Russian, German, English, Romanian, Swedish, and Japanese. Abilities *'Martial artist': Even though she is not well trained in firearms handling, she is ''quite proficient at hand-to-hand combat. She was able to hold her own against a team of Cicada operatives sent to kidnap her surprisingly well, being successful in fending her kidnappers off off a few times before being eventually overpowered and subdued. *'Marksmanship''': Ryleigh is decent with firearms shooting, but she is not totally trained like a soldier in the military. The only shooting experience she has is shooting clay birds. Gallery Meeting a friend.jpg The Nerd.jpg Ryleigh Langley.jpg Category:Characters Category:Allies